supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 37
Synopsis Superman has been captured, and despite this, Ulysses promises that he will see no further harm come to him. He explains that he has brought Superman to the Great World's ship over Boston, and warns that the restraining system Superman is in mimics Kryptonite radiation, and can hurt him if he struggles regrettable, but he has no choice. Kleric approaches, and speaks in a language Superman doesn't understand, and Neil responds negatively, claiming that he will not do what he asks because Superman is his friend. In response, he is punched in the face. He explains to Superman that Kleric is his adoptive father. The fight between them when he first arrived on Earth was a lie to earn the world's trust. That trust became the basis for his offer to let humans come back to the Fourth Dimension in the Great World's ships. He explains that with the volunteers, he will do what must be done to ensure the Great World's future. Superman shouts that he needs to know why the Great World needs six million people. Defensively, Neil responds that population on earth is growing beyond seven billion. As a Kryptonian, Superman will live long enough to witness the collapse of humanity. Superman must remind himself that he is not human and it is better not to be. Even his own parents would understand why Ulysses doesn't wish to be human. When his own parents appear in the crowd below the ship, he initiates the launch, unaware that they have been beamed up onto it. Upon reaching the Fourth Dimension, Neil explains that the Great Workd is powered by a core whose life energies must be replenished every decade. As a seeker, he traveled across five dimensions in search of worlds that could provide a fuel necessary to sustain the planet. Five million human lives could do it. Their bodies will be broken down into bio-energies that will restore the world. He admits that he has seen this done many times. Superman insists that this is mass murder, no matter how Neil tries to spin it. Neil responds that if he were to stop the process, his adoptive world would die in a matter of days. Superman suggests that they could bring the citizens of the Great World back to Earth instead. Neil responds that he would not condemn them to that. Superman sees that Neil's parents have found their way onto the ship, and warns him that they will inevitably die if Neil goes through with his plan. If Neil will ally with him in bringing them all back to Earth, they can save everybody. Moved, Neil frees him, and the pair head toward the transportation cells to redirect the ships back to earth. The hard part will be convincing the Fourth Dimensioners to board the ships as well. Superman insists that they will make Neil's people listen. As Neil uses his power to activate the transport cells, the passengers are sent back to Earth, but the ship's drive goes offline as a result. Klerik appears, angrily warning them that they're about to crash, but nothing can be done about it. The crash causes the core of the planet to prematurely detonate, and Superman promises to resolve it. Instead, though, he grabs Neil up in his arms and sweeps him up out of the planet's atmosphere just as it explodes. By the time they recover, Neil is angry, believing Superman intended to see all of the people on the planet killed by destroying the Great World. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-37 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_37 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-37-the-men-of-tomorrow-chapter-six-the-gr/4000-474574/ Category:Superman: Volume 3